The Reason
by Miyuki Kawaiinoda
Summary: Why did Canard want to leave Nosedive behind? Please R&R, no Flames.PARt THREE UP!
1. Why?

Miyuki: thank you Lily C. for my idea!!!!(read last review of Don't Say a Word for info () Now let's see what do I have to do again??  
  
Bernie: We do not own Mighty Ducks Disney does.  
  
Miyuki: oh yeah…. oh by the way I have never seen the first two episode. I'm writing this from what you people have put in your Fics. ^_^ On with the show. If it's short sorry, I just got back from the dentists and half my mouth is asleep. (three shots!!!) Ow…  
  
~*~  
  
'Why did he have to bring him, why? Maybe I should have told them this was a suicide mission. No they would probably think I was just trying to convince them to leave the kid.' Canard sighed. Wildwing had insisted on bringing his little brother Nosedive on the mission, but with a mission like this Nosedive would have been safer in the camps. He steadies the Aerowing a bit and glanced back at the young duck. 'Why a child. If anything were to happen to him, I-I don't know how I could live with myself. It seems like it was only yesterday that he was a tag-along. Following me and wing everywhere. I never really minded but this time, Wing I wish you would reconsider.' "Okay Ducks we're approaching the Raptor now so get your game faces on ready…let's move! Nosedive, stay in here."  
  
"But…" Nosedive began to answer.  
  
"No, you'll be safer in here. Now every one else let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
'Stupid Canard thinks he's better then every one else cause he's got DuCaine's mask.' Nosedive thought waiting for the others to come back. He looked out the window and saw his brother and Canard in trouble. He started up the Aerowing. "I'm gonna prove to him, that I can do this!!!" He flew around the Raptor shouting randomly at the weapons defense. He spotted the area where he saw Wildwing and Canard at.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where's the Aerowing!" Canard shouted, 'Oh no that kid was in it. Maybe with luck he's the one that took it, but if he did…' "Wildwing if that kid brother of yours stole the Aerowing…"  
  
"And used to save his brothers and leaders lives." A voice called from above them. "Hello compadres. Need a lift?"  
  
"You little…" Canard said under his breath as he and the rest of the team filed in. "What were you thinking! What could have possibly possessed you to take the Aerowing!" Canard shouted at the top of his lungs. Grin intervened.  
  
"Perhaps we should leave this place. Before the bad vibes destroy our ship."  
  
Canard glared at him, "Fine but I drive…" 'Thank the Stars your safe kid. If we get outta this alive, I owe you my life.'  
  
"Canard look!" Mallory shouted pointing to the tip of the Raptor. "What is that?"  
  
"Well, um, uh it uh looks like some sort of por, port er gateway." Tanya said.  
  
"And it looks like Dragonus is going through it!!!" Duke said.  
  
Canard grinned, this was going to be more fun then he could imagine. He looked towards Nosedive. He smiled at him, and to his surprise Nosedive smiled back.  
  
"Fasten your seat belts kids! It's gonna be a bumpy ride." Nosedive said pulling his gaze away from Canard.  
  
'Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea bringing the kid along.' Canard thought as he followed the Raptor through the Dimensional Gateway. 'I should get to know him.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miyuki: Na you guys know what happens next. Okay I'll admit it sucks. But I'll take your CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. No flames, please. Thanks again to Lily C. arigato!!!!!! 


	2. Thank You,

Miyuki: you wanted it you got it. The second part of The reason…. Now it probably won't be better then the last one but hey, I just got back form Six Flags( Oh if anyone out there can write a GOOD Duke/Nosedive slash, I'll be your friend. *puppy eyes*  
  
Bernie:-_-; Any way… We do not own Mighty Ducks they are the property of Disney.  
  
Miyuki: On with The Show…  
  
~*~  
  
(somewhere in limbo)  
  
'How long will has it been, I've been floating here for what seems like ages… my memory is starting to fade, but I can still remember them. My friends. I know their safe, but have they forgotten me? No, I was their leader. They can't have forgotten. Maybe one of these days I'll see them again Duke, Mallory, Grin, Tanya, Wildwing… and Nosedive. Heh, I still have to thank him. He's tougher then I thought. But he's too much like his brother, too much for his own good. Huh? What's that? Another gateway!! But I'm too weak to reach it… no I can't give up, there's now way I can give up. I have to reach it! Almost… there…'  
  
~*~  
  
The battle had been going on for hours now and Dragonus had captured one of the ducks and opened a portal.  
  
"Say goodbye to your brother Wildwing." Dragonus through Nosedive into the opening vortex.  
  
"DIVE!!!!!" Wildwing shouted.  
  
Dragonus started laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
Nosedive fell through the gateway. "AHHHH!!!" He felt a strong arm grab him around the waist, "Wha?"  
  
He felt himself fall back through the gateway, and onto the cold floor of the Raptor. He opened his eyes to see tan feathers. He slowly stood up. "Canard?"  
  
"Yep, nice to see you too kid. Now let's see what's going on." He turned to face the Saurians. "Well, well we meet again Dragonus."  
  
Dragonus's face fell. "What?! Canard, how did you survive that worm?"  
  
"With a little faith … in my friends." He looks over to the other ducks. All with looks of disbelief on their faces. He then turns to Nosedive. "Now come on kid we have to save your brother." He smiled down at Nosedive. He turned to Wildwing. "Use the mask and the dagger!"  
  
"What dagger?" Wildwing shouted. Dragonus looked at the ducks. He smiled  
  
"So you don't have both halves of the pair, without the dagger I'm afraid the mask is no threat to me."  
  
Canard frowned he ordered a retreat, Duke through some little metal balls on the ground, smoke surrounded the Ducks giving them time to escape.  
  
~*~  
  
'He saved me? Why, I thought he hated me.' Nosedive had sat in the back of the Aerowing. The rest of the Mighty ducks had been ecstatic about Canards return. Wildwing as speechless at first. Then he broke down with apologies. Nosedive smirked to himself. 'They're all so happy about him coming back. I bet they haven't figured what will happen if Canard wants his stupid mask back.'  
  
By that time they had returned to the pond and the older ducks decided to celebrate the return of their friend.  
  
"Canard how did you get out?" Mallory asked,  
  
"I was about to give up completely when I saw the gateway open. It took all my strength but I managed to get out, and help a friend along the way."  
  
Nosedive looked up. 'Did he just call me a friend.'  
  
Canard smiled. 'Now I finally get the chance to get to know him.' "Hey Nosedive can I talk to you for a moment. In private."  
  
'I knew it was just my imagination. "Yes Sir."  
  
They left the ready room for the privacy of the TV room.  
  
Miyuki: Bwahahahahahah! I love cliff hangers. Anyway I don't know if I should continue this but I need to start on my other Mighty Ducks fic. Oh Yeah Bernie is still in Six Flags I think he won't come back till next week. -_-; I'm on my own for reviews. Oh yeah I'll continue this after I get let's see twelve reviews. I need the inspiration.  
  
e-mail me at miyuki_kawaiinoda@yahoo.com  
  
ByeBye! 


	3. Your Welcome.

Miyuki: Yay I got the number of reviews I wanted. YAY HOORAY!!! Anyway, this chapter is the last chapter and I think it may start something else. Oh yeah I WROTE A SLASH!!! Yay for me!! I will post, just need to edit.  
  
Bernie: Your rambling. We do not own the Mighty Ducks they are the property of Disney.  
  
Miyuki: I don't think it's the best I've done. Well here goes… On with the Show…  
  
~*~  
  
'Great a private talk. He's probably going to yell at me for putting Wildwing and the others in danger at the Raptor.' Nosedive looked up at the large mallard in front of him. "yeah what do you want?'  
  
"First of all I wanna say… thank you."  
  
Nosedive looked at him in surprise. "Thank you? For what?"  
  
"For saving us back on Puckworld. I was going to tell you when we got to safety, but I.. well you know what happened…"  
  
Nosedive sat in silence, speechless for once. He sighed. "To tell you the truth I wanna say thanks too, for, for keeping my brother happy after our parents died."  
  
Canard looked at the teen, "Your welcome."  
  
Nosedive smiled. Wildwing's, no HIS friend was finally back.  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you think they're talkin' about in there?" Duke asked pointed towards the closed doors.  
  
"Hopefully Canards putting the little nuisance in his place." Mallory quipped.  
  
"I do not think so my friends." Grin said.  
  
The other ducks looked at him, then to the doors.  
  
"Whatever it is, I know it's something good." Wildwing said through smile.  
  
"Um, a Wildwing. During our battle with Dragonus, Canard mentioned something about a da- a dag- , a sword? What was he talking about?" Tanya asked.  
  
"I don't know, there's nothing about a sword in the legends of Drake DuCaine. But I don't know a them by heart. Dive does though."  
  
~*~  
  
"Nosedive, I have to ask you something."  
  
"Look Canard if mal, mentioned something about worms… It was Duke I saw him."  
  
"Worms? No have you ever heard the legend of the Starries?"  
  
"Yeah, I know it real good, why need a bed time story?"  
  
"No but I have an idea on how to defeat Dragonus once an dfor all. Now Dive, let's get dinner. I haven't eaten in a while."  
  
"I bet I can still beat you at an eating contest." Nosedive smirked,  
  
"Your on."  
  
The two friends exited to the kitchen for a meal and a lot of catching up.  
  
  
  
Miyuki: Ahem… that was lame, oh well. Maybe I'll write the Legend of The Starries. Don't worry no new characters, just a few new elements. Please review it, I don't mind if you think it sucked, just tell me nicely what you didn't like. I'll try to fix it next time. Oh yeah this was supposed to focus on Canard an Dive. Kay? See you at the Races!!!  
  
Bernie: Please, tell any mistake you may find in the story, not my partners morals. Thank You. 


End file.
